1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to user interfaces and more specifically to a particle system graphical user interface.
2. Introduction
As options and intricacy increase in graphical user interfaces, the need for simplicity and clarity in making selections becomes ever more important. User interface design improves by minimizing the time required to view information and make a selection from a variety of options. In static user interfaces, such as restaurant menus or car dashboards, this improvement process proceeds iteratively with each new version or model becoming slightly more user friendly. For example, in recent years the speedometer located in dashboards has become much more prominent, readable, and central to the driver than previous designs.
In dynamic user interfaces, where the information and options available to the user change, the desire for simplicity and clarity continues to apply. The most common type of dynamic user interface, a Graphical User Interface (GUI), uses computer software to determine what the user sees, and often shows user input while making these decisions. As the user proceeds to provide input, the options displayed change in accordance with the user's actions.
For example, common word processing programs have options for saving files, copying text, changing views, and other formatting options. While a select few commands have keyboard shortcuts, many options are only accessible through the menu options located at the top of the GUI. These options are static within the menu, allowing users to remember the locations and become proficient in accessing specific options. A disadvantage of this system is that options are located in menu systems separate from the text, requiring one to divert attention from the text of the word processing program to the menu system.
Similar disadvantages appear in GUI portions of computer operating systems or television menus. The options presented to the user, while changing in response to user action, are located in fixed positions often resulting in inefficient use of the user's time. Attempts to improve this inefficient use of time, such as presenting options for ‘recent’ files, actions, or channels, nevertheless continue to be located in pre-existing menus lacking improved simplicity and clarity.